


Roughing It

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (sort-of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy asks for what he wants, Billy just wants to feel normal, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Character Death Fix, Cock Warming, Fix-It of Sorts, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scars, Sex, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve's happy to oblige, Top Steve Harrington, Unsafe Sex, and the world doesn't end, jesus fuck I can't believe I forgot to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: Billy just wants Steve to stop treating him like he's made of glass.orBilly asks for what he wants and Steve wrecks his boy just the way he should.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721155
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	Roughing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrQuinn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrQuinn88/gifts).



> Oh well hello again! My best friend requested some car sex for my Harringrove day so here it is!  
> Boy the mechanics of car sex are ROUGH (pun intended). 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please let me know of any glaring errors.

“I just HATE that you treat me like I’m gonna BREAK all the time, OKAY???” 

Billy bangs his hands against the wheel of the Camaro, wanting to shatter something. Since he died and came back and spent four months in the hospital and then five more months in physical therapy (which included the incredible spike to his sex life in the form of one Steve Harrington and who the fuck saw that coming, anyway??), his anger has been a lot easier to stem the tide of, to use in productive ways. But sometimes it boiled over, and Steve had just pushed him and pushed him and  _ pushed him _ into answering this stupid question. 

Steve’s gone completely still in the passenger seat of the car he’d paid someone to fix the minute he’d found out Billy was alive. 

“What?” he murmurs, and Billy wants to claw his own skin off for how hurt Steve sounds. 

“You’re so...  _ gentle _ with me, pretty boy,” he grits out, growing even more frustrated at the tears that start leaking from his eyes. Steve makes a wounded noise. “And that’s good!” he assures, trying to find the right words. “I lo--like it when we fuck, but sometimes I just want you to  _ fuck  _ me, ya know? Treat me like I’m not some fragile thing. Everyone looks at me like I’m gonna fall apart all the damn time and I just want to feel  _ normal _ .” He clenches his hands on the wheel until his knuckles go white and looks over at his boyfriend. 

Steve’s looking out the window now, turned away from him, and Billy feels his chest spasm in fear. Oh god, what if this is it? What if Steve finally realizes that he doesn’t need this shit? That he can find someone who doesn’t make him  _ work _ this hard? Fuck. 

“Nevermind,” Billy says, reaching out to tousle Steve’s hair, willing the other boy to look at him. “I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” 

Silence. Steve keeps staring out the window, it’s almost as if he’s not there anymore. 

Billy’s hands start shaking. “Please baby,” he rasps, terrified. “Don’t be mad, please. I’m sorry. I’m the worst, I know, just please--”

Steve finally turns towards him and leans over to shut Billy up with his mouth. He kisses hard, making Billy groan and reel from this sharp turn away from how he’d felt seconds ago. Steve licks sloppily into Billy’s mouth and tangles his fingers in Billy’s hair to hold his head firmly in place while he sucks on Billy’s tongue. 

Billy can feel himself getting hard in his sweatpants. He prefers them to jeans these days, not liking the feel of anything tight on him, pressing against his scarred body. Steve reaches down to palm roughly at Billy’s cock, and he’s suddenly there. Hard as nails, moaning and panting into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve pulls his mouth away to suck a bruise into Billy’s neck, and Billy’s cock jumps at the thought of being marked. 

This is what he’d wanted. He wants Steve desperate for him, in the way he always feels desperate for Steve. Like if he doesn’t get Steve naked within minutes of seeing him, his skin will fly apart like it had when he’d been flayed. He wants Steve down to his bones, wants to burrow in Steve and never leave. Wants Steve to want  _ him _ just as fiercely. 

He doesn’t want to be alone. Not ever again. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Steve pants harshly in between kisses and bites down Billy's neck to his collarbone. “Didn’t want you hurt ever again. And you’re not the worst, you’re the best.” He sinks his teeth into the thin flesh around the bone, looking up at Billy. Billy shudders at the want he sees there. “Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?” Steve rasps, tugging on Billy’s curls. 

Billy hisses and can feel his orgasm building embarrassingly quickly. “ _ Yes _ ,” he sighs, bringing his own hand up to fist in Steve’s hair. “Please, baby,  _ please _ ,” he gets cut off at Steve biting the same spot again, slipping his hand into Billy’s pants and grasping Billy’s cock in his large, warm hand. Billy sprawls like that, back against the window, one foot on the car floor and gets another on the seat next to Steve, wedged between Steve’s thighs and the seat-back. 

“Fuck, babe, you’re so hard for me.” Steve’s voice is pitched low and gravelly with arousal and Billy outright  _ keens _ . “Gonna come for me, then I’m gonna get you on that backseat and eat you out, then I’m gonna  _ fuck _ you. Yeah?” 

Billy comes, all over Steve’s hand and his pants and his shirt and everywhere. He presses his face to the window, embarrassed. 

“No, gorgeous,” Steve soothes, putting his hand on Billy’s cheek and turning his head firmly to look into Steve’s eyes. “Don’t hide from me.” 

Billy can’t breathe. It’s so good, so  _ right _ . It’s exactly what he’s needed, for someone to make a mess of him, to push because they know he can  _ take  _ it. So he can’t stop it when the words just bubble out of him, unchecked.

“God, I love you,” he breathes, “I love you so fucking much.” His heart starts twisting up in panicked fear, but Steve doesn’t let him get far before he’s pulling Billy’s head in to bring their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

“Fuck, baby,” he says, pulling back to smile his wide, brilliant smile right into Billy’s face. “I love you too. I’m so lucky I get you.” 

Billy laughs, the joy coming from nowhere and undeniable. He’s never been this happy. Covered in spunk in the front seat of his girl, with his boy wrapped all around him. He thinks that he’d die all over again if it meant he’d get more of this. 

“You’re not dying again, anytime soon.” And oops he must’ve said that part out loud. Steve's voice is serious and his gaze haunted. 

“Just little deaths?” Billy teases, licking his top lip and watching Steve track the motion with hungry eyes. Steve’s still hard, still unsatisfied, and they both know that once getting rimmed is on the table, there’s no taking it off for either of them.  “Race ya to the backseat, Hargrove.” And then Billy’s left cold from Steve whipping his door open and jumping out. 

Billy’s pants are around his thighs and he’s still orgasm-drunk so he moves much slower. “Ugh, you little  _ bitch _ , Harrington! That’s cheating!” 

Steve’s already in the backseat as Billy huffs, getting his door open and moving his jellylegs outside. 

“Suck it up, Hargrove. Get back here!” Steve taunts. And Billy feels  _ normal _ and  _ right _ for the first time in too long. He lets his legs adopt some of his old cocky swagger as he walks by the backdoor and gets himself inside. 

“Hey there, sailor,” he flirts, settling into Steve’s lap. “Fancy meeting you here.” He presses his smile to Steve’s, enjoying the elation zipping through his veins. His thighs are straining and he’s gonna be sore as shit tomorrow, but fuck if it isn’t worth it. 

They make out lazily, Steve letting Billy take control for the first time that night. He smooths his hands down Billy’s sides as they kiss before settling them on Billy’s ass and grinding his still-hard cock against where Billy’s starting to chub up again. 

Steve fists his hand in Billy’s hair and pulls his head back to murmur, “Lube?” into Billy’s lips, licking at the seam of them as soon as it’s said. 

“Glove box,” Billy answers with a whine, wanting Steve’s mouth on him  _ yesterday _ . 

“Shhhhhh,” Steve soothes, licking into Billy’s mouth again and sucking on his tongue for a glorious moment. “Get your pants off for me and I’ll be right back.” He kisses Billy one last time and then is getting out again. 

Billy scrambles to get his pants off as Steve leans in the front door to get the glove box open and find the lube. He feels warm at Steve not asking him to get completely undressed. He’s come a long way, but it’s still hard for him to be shirtless anywhere but in Steve’s bed. Plus it’s still chilly in the late-April night air. But the Camaro’s about to get nice and warm, he knows from experience. 

The anticipation is getting him hard again, dick still smeared with his earlier release. Steve opens the back door again and Billy says, “How--” 

“Like this, Steve says, shoving Billy onto all fours and kneeling on the floor behind him. Billy’s got his hands and face pressed up to top of the window, one knee on the seat and the other hiked up on the seatback. He’s spread wide and Steve’s right  _ there _ , pulling Billy’s ass apart and biting down hard on the top of one of his cheeks. He moans loud, dick smearing pre where it’s pressed impossibly hard against his stomach. 

“Yeah baby,” Steve breathes, and then Billy’s screaming as Steve gets to work. 

It’s no secret to either of them that Billy loves this. Loves the feel of Steve’s tongue lapping at his hole, the way Steve will get his whole mouth on Billy’s entrance and suck, pushing his tongue past Billy’s rim and just licking him out. 

Billy’s floating in a haze of pleasure, rutting against Steve’s face while his cock jumps every time Steve pistons his tongue in and out of Billy’s body. He’s making so much noise and he can’t even pretend to care. 

Steve’s pulled him completely open at this point, and is licking into Billy as deep as he can. He pulls back and Billy  _ whines _ at the loss, slapping his hand against the glass of the window. 

“I know baby, I know, just hold on,” Steve says, voice wrecked as if he’d been sucking down Billy’s cock instead of devouring his ass. He’s back quick enough that Billy hasn’t yet moved his hand to his own cock for some relief, and Billy forgets that train of thought as Steve firmly pushes two lubed fingers into him.

He’s loose from the rimming, but it still burns and he  _ loves  _ it. Steve’s just going for it, no hesitation, not being hurtful but not being gentle either. He starts fucking Billy with them, slow and steady. 

“God,” he rasps, and Billy keens at the sound. Steve fucking him faster now, opening him up quickly and efficiently. “Look at you, sweetheart. So good for me, so fucking  _ gorgeous _ and sexy and  _ mine _ .” 

Billy’s too close. He’s gonna come again before Steve’s even in him, and he doesn’t want to not get fucked tonight. “Babyyyy,” he whines, trying to hold off. “Gonna come. Want you in me when I do. Pleeeeease.” He’s rocking into Steve’s fingers as he says it, feeling them spread him wide before Steve’s pulling them out. 

“You ready for me baby? Want my cock? It’s gonna hurt a bit, that okay?”    


Billy grabs his own cock at the base and squeezes hard as Steve’s voice rocks through him.  _ Fuck _ that was close. He makes a garbled noise he’ll be mortified about later, but gathers himself together as best he can. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” he groans, wiggling his ass a bit. “Want it, want you, Stevie  _ please _ .” 

“Yeah,  _ fuck _ ,” Steve responds, and Billy lights up at how wrecked his gorgeous boy sounds. He hears Steve slicking up his own cock and then Steve’s moving him again, angling him so that his face is pressed against the window with one knee on the seat and the other foot on the floor. Billy arches his back and sinks down as low as he can as Steve gets his knee inside Billy’s and presses his cock inside. 

It does hurt a bit. Burns so bad it’s on the wrong side of pleasant for a moment. Steve’s got a huge cock, which Billy loves, but they’ve never fucked with so little prep before. Normally Steve insists on opening him up for _ ever _ and it’s easy and fucking great, but this is something totally different. And Billy’s eating it  _ up. _ It feels like Steve’s claiming him, fucking him up good. And he’s a mess for Steve, like he always is, but this time Steve’s clearly barely holding on himself. 

“Fuck yes,” Billy moans, “just like that pretty boy,  _ yes _ .” He chokes on his own words as the head of Steve’s cock pops past his rim and they both groan when Billy presses insistently back until Steve’s all the way inside him. Steve’s cock is pulsing and Billy can feel it in his throat. He reaches back with the hand not keeping him upright and grabs Steve’s side. 

“God, Billy baby,” Steve moans, “You feel so fucking good.”   
  
Billy huffs a laugh, his ego getting a much-needed boost. “Yeah Stevie, you too.” He squeezes Steve’s side as hard as he can. “Now  _ fuck _ me, baby, fuck me  _ up _ .” 

Let it not ever be said that Steve can’t follow directions. 

He pulls back and slams back inside, shoving Billy hard against the window. Then he’s setting a brutal pace, just fucking Billy as hard as he can in such a cramped space. Billy is dying, he’s sure of it. Nothing should feel this good. He’s getting rammed against his backseat door and his cock is swinging between his thighs, neglected, but he can feel his orgasm building. 

Steve changes the angle slightly and suddenly he’s hitting that spot in Billy that makes his vision white out every other thrust. He’s screaming now, and Steve is just talking non-stop. Things like “Fuck yeah baby,” and “take that cock,” and “so good for me,” and “love you so fucking much.” 

It’s that last one that does it, and Billy’s coming untouched, hard enough that he can feel his own spunk on his neck. He bellows as he comes his brains out, feeling like a god, like  _ himself.  _

Then Steve’s thrusts are speeding up even more and going erratic before he stills with his hips pressed hard to Billy’s ass and Billy can feel Steve’s dick pulsing, shooting him full of cum. Billy’s own cock pulses weakly, blurting a little more at the feel of Steve coming so deep in him. Steve milks his own orgasm into Billy’s ass, moving his hips in little desperate circles as he wrings himself dry. 

When he’s done, Billy pushes him off him so he can lie on his back on the seat, getting Steve to flop on top of him. Steve knows what he wants without having to be asked. One of the (many, in Billy’s opinion) great things about Steve is that he stays hard for a while after he comes. Makes getting Billy off even after he’s already come inside him an easy thing, but it also makes this part easy. He takes his cock and works it back into Billy’s ass. Billy trembles all over, loving this almost as much as the fucking itself. It makes him feel safe, and warm, and  _ good _ . And he loves that he doesn’t have to ask Steve for this indulgence anymore. 

Once they’re joined back together, Steve collapses onto Billy’s chest, and Billy runs shaky hands through his boy’s hair. 

“That was,” he whispers, his heart so full it could burst. 

“Yeah, baby?” Steve answers, lazily licking at Billy’s nipple. “I’m glad. Just want you to feel good, always.” 

“You too, pretty boy. Want you happy.” 

Steve huffs a soft laugh. “Billy baby,” he says, propping his chin on Billy’s chest so their eyes can meet. “As long as I’m with you, making you feel good, I’m the happiest guy in the world. I love you, you know that right?” His smile goes soft, impossibly fond. “Here and in every dimension.” 

Billy quirks a wry smile. “Let’s just stay in this one, yeah?” He scratches at Steve’s scalp. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Steve responds, serious. “Not without me.” 

And if Billy’s eyes get a little wet when he murmurs, “Don’t wanna go anywhere without you, Stevie,” well, that’s his own fucking business. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my whole body light up!


End file.
